Przepraszam w mojej zupie pływa wilkołak
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są znane, a Stiles nie potrafi myśleć po cichu.


**tytuł: Przepraszam, w mojej zupie pływa wilkołak**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fanom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **rating: +12**  
 **seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: spłata aukcji – tekst na życzenie Alex**

* * *

Stiles nie cierpiał wieczornych zmian. Przede wszystkim irytowali go klienci, ponieważ siedzieli kompletnie zakochani przy tych swoich stolikach, wgapiając się w swoje randki, które po prostu zamierzali przelecieć i to nie miało nic wspólnego z miłością, a przynajmniej w ogóle w to nie wierzył.  
\- Stary, musisz kategorycznie przestać mówić na głos – wyszeptał Scott, spoglądając na niego w szoku.  
Stiles nie cierpiał też tego, że zapominał się czasami i mówił na głos. Psycholog twierdził, że nie są to początki schizofrenii, ale co on tam wiedział. Nie pracował ze Stilesem na co dzień, więc nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie były to pojedyncze przypadki, ale cała fala dni takich jak ten, gdy był tak zdenerwowany, że nie zauważał nawet, że mówi do siebie.  
\- Nie masz schizofrenii – powiedział Scott, przewracając oczami, co oznaczało tylko, że Stiles wciąż to robił.  
Tymczasem do jego części sali ktoś się dosiadał w najlepsze, co zaczynało stanowić problem. Jego zmiana oficjalnie się rozpoczęła, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, aby ruszyć zza lady. Może Flinstock nie zauważyłby go tutaj, gdyby się ukrył.  
\- Widzę cię Bilinski! – rzucił kierownik kelnerów.  
Stiles spojrzał na Scotta.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek pomyślałeś, nie powiedziałeś tego na głos - poinformował go przyjaciel.  
Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Możliwe, że dzisiaj go jednak nie zwolnią.

ooo

Manewrował pomiędzy stolikami na półświadom tego, że do Walentynek pozostało cztery dni. Lydia tak zaplanowała wszystko, aby Jackson miał wolne, więc miał pozostać sam z wynajmowanymi w ostatniej chwili amatorami. Ludzie zaczynali zresztą odprawiać już ten nerwowy taniec wokół siebie, jakby spodziewali się, że dzisiejsze randki zapewnią im partnerów na zbliżające się Walentynki.  
Stiles współczuł każdemu, kto obudził się z ręką w nocniku o godzinie za pięć dwunasta. Sam miał już genialne plany, które zakładały, że upije się, a potem włączy jakąś cholerną komedię, żeby móc pośmiać się z tanich reżyserskich zagrań.  
Nie miał do tego nerwów.  
Najwyraźniej nie tylko on, ponieważ mężczyzna siedzący przy jednym z jego stolików, wyglądał na mocno zdezorientowanego. Kobieta o długich czerwonych paznokciach próbowała poskrobać go jednym po twarzy i Stiles dziwił się tylko, że facet jeszcze nie wybiegł z krzykiem.  
\- Czy zdecydowali już państwo? – spytał starając się brzmieć uprzejmie.  
Mężczyzna rzucił mu całkiem spanikowane spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej biedak zorientował się, że to dopiero początek randki.  
\- Sałatka – powiedziała kobieta, chociaż sądząc po jej uśmiechu, w którym ukazała rząd równych lekko ostrych zębów, najchętniej zjadłaby coś krwistego.  
Stiles potrafił rozpoznać wampira, gdy jednego widział.  
\- Dla mnie to samo – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles skinął tylko głową i zabrał menu. Gdy odkładał jedną z kart, na podłogę wypadła niewielka karteczka.

Jeśli mnie uratujesz, dam ci stówę napiwku.

Pismo wydawało się kobiece, ale to nie miało sensu. Zrozumiał dopiero, gdy mężczyzna rzucił mu spanikowane spojrzenie przez ramię.  
\- Rany! – jęknął, ponieważ tylko jego mogły spotykać takie rzeczy.

ooo

Klient ma zawsze rację. Stiles znał to na pamięć, ponieważ nie było to długie stwierdzenie. Jednak nigdy się z nim nie zgodził, ponieważ to była największa głupota jaką słyszał. To był następny dzień, gdy przymusowo musiał pojawić się w pracy, ponieważ mieli rezerwacje na całą salę. Walentynki miały ssać i zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę.  
Dodatkowo miały nie ssać jego. Nic go nie miało ssać i to też ssało.  
\- Koleś – jęknął Scott, wkładając sobie palce do uszu.  
To na pewno nie było higieniczne.  
\- Myłem dzisiaj uszy – poinformował go McCall.  
To działo się ponownie, a na domiar złego mężczyzna, którego dzień wcześniej uratował od gównianej randki, był znowu po jego stronie sali. Kolejna kobieta nie wyglądała na taką drapieżną, jednak Stiles bardziej skupiał się na tych szerokich barkach, które ukrywały się pod całkiem przyjemnie skrojonym garniturem.  
Był trochę zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył faceta. Dzień wcześniej koleś wybiegł tak szybko, że Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że musiał być wilkołakiem. Dlaczego na bogów bał się małej wampirzycy? Stiles nie miał pojęcia. Wilkołaki rozgryzali takie na śniadanie, a ich kośćmi czyścili sobie zęby, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Scottie – najukochańszy szczeniak w watasze.  
Stiles podszedł do stolika i znowu dostrzegł to spanikowane spojrzenie. Widział charakterystyczny ruch, który umknąć mu musiał poprzedniego dnia. Wilkołak wsuwał do menu kolejną kartkę.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Jest do pana telefon – powiedział po prostu, ponieważ to wydawało się najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji.  
Facet spojrzał na niego z takim uczuciem, że jego serce prawie pękło. Stiles miał już pewność, że koleś nie umawia się na te spotkania z własnej woli. Może cały ten tabun kobiet go wykorzystywał. Stiles nie był zaskoczony. Sam nie miałby nic przeciwko kawałkowi wilkołaka. Najlepiej na wynos.  
\- Co na wynos? Nie zamawiamy nic na wynos – powiedziała kobieta.  
Mężczyzny nie było już przy stole, co oznaczało, że Stiles przegapił jego wyjście.  
\- Zamówię, gdy mój partner wróci – poinformowała go, odsyłając niezbyt kulturalnym machnięciem.  
Nie był muchą, aby go przeganiano. Momentalnie przestał mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Nic dziwnego, że facet tak bardzo chciał się ulotnić.

ooo

Kiedy następnego dnia zobaczył tego samego faceta, sądził, że mu się mieni w oczach, ponieważ tym razem pozostał dzień do Walentynek i stopień desperacji kobiet przy barze oznaczał, że zaczepiany był nawet jego szczupły gejowski tyłek.  
Wilkołak siedział spięty naprzeciwko kobiety, która wyglądała niesamowicie w mocno czerwonej sukience. Stiles nie wiedział o co chodzi z tymi krwistymi kolorami, ale dla niego zawsze oznaczały niebezpieczeństwo.  
Spojrzał na Scotta, który pokazał mu oba kciuki uniesione do góry, co oznaczało, że to miał być ten dobry dzień. Ten, w którym nie gadał do siebie ani na głos. Jakkolwiek by tego nie interpretować.  
Podszedł do stolika i uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, zastanawiając się jaką wymówkę wymyślić facetowi tym razem. Wilkołak jednak nie patrzył na niego, więc trudno mu było uwiarygodnić jakąkolwiek historię, jeśli z nim nie współpracowano.  
A Stiles był pewien, że był w stanie powspółpracować z mężczyzną, który siedział zaledwie metr od niego. Z miłą chęcią nawet pokooperowałby z nim bez świateł, chociaż może to byłoby przekleństwem przeciwko naturze, gdyby nie mógł oglądać tych mięśni, które zapewne ukrywały się pod tą szalenie zieloną koszulą. Stiles mógł się założyć, że pasowała do koloru oczy klienta.  
\- Tak – powiedziała kobieta, rozpraszając go.  
\- Przepraszam? – spytał lekko spanikowany.  
\- Koszula pasuje do koloru jego oczu – odparła lekko nieznajoma.  
Stiles poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza nagle od zera do setki. Nie był w stanie zerknąć ponownie na mężczyznę, ponieważ nie wiedział, od której części zaczął. To zawsze stanowiło problem.  
\- Od wypracowywania wymówek jak umożliwić Derekowi wyjście – podpowiedziała mu usłużnie.  
Nie wyglądała na urażoną, ale Stiles i tak był przerażony, ponieważ o ile dobrze się orientował jego usta dalej się poruszały.  
\- Jest taki pocieszny – zaśmiała się kobieta.  
\- Laura! – warknął mężczyzna ostrzegawczo.  
\- Ja… Ja… - zająknął się Stiles. – Już pójdę, przyślę nowego kelnera i bardzo przepraszam za…  
Molestowanie seksualne, chociaż kto mógłby mnie karać za takie myśli.  
\- Tylko wynagradzać – zgodziła się kobieta tylko potęgując jego upokorzenie.  
\- Laura – warknął jeszcze raz tamten i cała ta złość skumulowała się tylko w tym jednym imieniu.  
\- No co? Staram się w końcu umożliwić ci rozmowę z nim – powiedziała ta, którą nazywano Laurą. – Bracie – dodała, ale to raczej było kierowane do Stilesa.  
To na pewno było kierowane do Stilesa, ponieważ ona w tej chwili właśnie sugerowała, że jest siostrą po to, aby nie musiał się bać jej reakcji na całkiem werbalne molestowanie tego okazu mężczyzny przed nim.  
Wilkołak nie wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Och, uwierz mi, że jest. Nie zna zbyt wielu osób, które gadałyby jak najęte w jego towarzystwie – powiedziała Laura.  
Stiles nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy faktycznie zamienili więcej niż dwa słowa.  
\- Za każdym razem, gdy pomagałeś mojemu bratu uciec przed tymi harpiami – podpowiedziała usłużnie Laura. – Co robisz jutro?  
Stiles zamarł i starał się jak mógł nie wyobrażać sobie swojego wieczoru.  
\- Laura! – warknął mężczyzna po raz trzeci i chyba ostatni. – Jestem Derek – powiedział prawie, że z trudem. – Chciałbyś nie wyjść ze mną jutro nigdzie? Moglibyśmy się umówić po prostu za tydzień bez serduszek, czerwonego i tych cholernych kwiatów? – spytał i wyglądał na wściekłego.  
\- Zgaduję, że to przez żarty o Czerwonym Kapturku i Wielkim Złym Wilku? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Laura zaniosła się śmiechem.


End file.
